What about my star?
by Disobedience
Summary: You can't really be dense. Could you? "They are singing for you...who are you answering to?"


"You know sitting there wont get any work done. Hurry up and give us a hand!" yelled Naruto.

"Tch…" The said boy sitting in the bench ignored him and returned back looking at everyone else working.

"Why you little…" It wasn't his fault that they got an internship working with a stage crew. He didn't even understand why the said boy sitting in the bench was acting like he had a stick up his ass. _What am I thinking he always has a stick up his ass._ But at least he was very happy about the outcome of working here.

"Come on…at least act enthusiastic about being here. You do know people would die to be in your spot right now." Said blonde looked at his friend.

"By people you mean losers like you."

" Take that back bastard!…I can't believe you aren't a little bit excited about working here…wahhhh!! I can't believe people like you exist" Naruto pointed at his friend accusatively.

… Just imagine Haruno Sakura walking in this stage and singing her heart out as we fly around her!" Naruto sparkled at the thought of he, himself flying his mobile around the stage, giving "The famous pop idol Haruno Sakura" some shine to her concert.

"Think whatever you want." With that said the young man walked away from his intolerable friend.

"Wait Sasuke, you can't leave, bastard, this is part of our assignment!'

"Tch…don't get over dramatic. I'll be back when it starts" Sasuke said as he walked away from the other crew members who where getting ready to pilot.

* * *

'Where is that girl at….I thought she out of everyone would be excited to be here bright an early?" A young women about her twenties stated. She had been in front of the fountain in Konoha Center for a while now. Glancing at her watch once again she sighted. _Hmm…Hinata what's keeping you from getting here, its been thirty minutes alre- huh? _Right there a few feet away was the person she was waiting for her except for the fact she was…..

"H-Hinata…why are you wet?"

"I'm…I'm sorry Tenten" she stated trying to catch her breath.

"What happened?" Tenten looked at her friend. Hinata had her hands clasp together blushing madly.

"I-I got l-lost" Laughter erupted from the young women in front of Hinata. Hinata could not understand why her friend was not mad at her for getting lost and almost forgetting about her.

"Hinata you know I wont get mad at you for that…Hahahaha… you're sooo cute!" Hinata blushed madly. "T-Tenten th-that's not t-true!"

"Come on lets go…and please tell me the whole story about you being wet from head to toe while we are waiting to get inside the concert!"

"O-ok"

_Flashback _

"Oh no…I-I forgot which way to g-go!" Glancing around her, gave Hinata no clue where she was. Hinata for a while had been trying to find the fountain in Konoha Center. For ten minutes already she had been going around in circles , with no results. Worst of all she found herself in a forest with no service on her cell phone.

"C-calm d-down H-Hinata" Looking around she started heading towards an opening of light she saw. Walking carefully through the roots of the trees so she wouldn't fall down, Hinata fail to notice the branches that were getting lower and lower as she advanced towards the sun light.

"Ow…m-my h-head!" She grabbed her head trying to sooth her pain away. However her pain disappeared as she looked up. It was a men. His back was facing Hinata. He reached down to his shirt and started taking it off. As he did that water shot up from the sprinklers. He turned around gracefully giving him a look of a beautiful women. Hinata blushed madly and stared in awe.

"Wow…what, what a b-beautiful women" Hinata whispered quietly.

"Excuse me" responded the young men coldly.

Ignoring the shirtless boy Hinata got up. She looked down at herself, her clothes were all wet. With one look the young men turned around and with a demanding voice he called out to her.

"Come." with a hesitant step Hinata followed him. She had too it was the only way she could get out of this endless forest. Maybe by following him she may be able to get out this predicament.

"Umm…e-excuse me where a-are w-we?"

"Outside of Konoha stadium."

Hinata looked up the stadium it was huge. She couldn't believe she was here. She had been waiting a while to be here. However she notice it was empty. She could have sworn it was going to be full.

"We are in the back of the stadium" The young men responded to Hinata. He knew she was going to ask something stupid. According to her body language and her expression she went from a happy aura to a confused one.

"Ah…umm d-do y-you w-work here?"

"Yeah for today"

"Wow…I b-bet you have the c-chance to meet Sakura" She responded with a jealous tone. The boy looked at her with a weird look. He could not understand what was so great about this singer let alone he was already pissed off the he had to work here to gain experience with his piloting in order to enter the Shinobi Ranks.

"Its not like I want to, let alone be here. " She looked up to his face. No expression was visible nor when he talked there was no emotion behind it.

"Ah…I see. Sakura…she has always b-been my idol. I get I-inspiration by her and h-her s-songs. One day I w-want to be a-able to sing like her. You know I'm so glad I got to c-come and see her c-concert" She looked at him with a blushing face with prideful eyes.

The boy didn't know how to describe this girl. First she gets lost in the forest, unbeknown to him how. Second she calls him a girl with no apology, thirdly, she tells him about herself and her dream, and fourthly she blushed a lot and stutter a lot too. He has never meet a girl like her. He stared at the girl there was only one word he could describe her with.

"Weird"

"Huh?…W-weird?' She blushed madly for what she was called. Weird? Was she really that weird to strangers who did not know her. Did Tenten think that too when she first met her? Wait.

"Tenten!" She finally remembered. She had to go meet Tenten in front of the fountain in Konoha Center.

"Umm…I'm sorry I-I have to g-go…My name is H-Hinata. Thank you f-for g-getting me out of the forest." Before the young men could give his name Hinata had already ran from him.

"What a weird girl…" he ponder. He slowly walked away to get ready for the show.

* * *

"Sakura are you ready for the big show?"

It's been a while since Sakura has been in Konohagakure. It fell foreign to her yet at the same time it felt like home. She could not wait to surprise the people from this village with her songs and her concert.

"Of course I'm ready Konan." Sakura looked one more time into the mirror. "Let's get this show on the run!"

* * *

On the roof of the stadium many where getting ready for their positions. Except for one unlucky guy according to him.

"Sasuke don't put that face. You know flying this jetpack looks more fun than driving those mobiles. Hey at least look at this way we'll be flying close to the stage and the crowd!"

"Yeah right it looks more like you guys trying to impersonate Superman with things in your backs…hahahahhaha! A boy with red markings in each side of his cheek snickered out loud for everyone to hear and laugh about.

"Kiba…you dog boy shut up!" Naruto yelled at him. He was already close to him to pummel him down but he was stopped.

"Naruto shut up…Kiba for that remark you are trading sides with one of the guys and you'll be joining Naruto." Kiba could not believe his luck he was going to look like fake superman flying around with that thing in his back let alone something that shoots glitter out.

"Shikamaru you can't do this to me!"

"Shut up…I don't understand why you guys are upset with this. Flying these jetpacks are part of your training you know"

"Yeah, but when you put this with those cool looking people with their Shinobi suits next to each other…then who looks like retard." Sasuke agreed with Kiba there. But what choice did he and Kiba had to drop out of this job, nothing.

"Enough. The show is starting in five minutes I want everyone in their positions" Naruto looked towards Shikamaru and gave him a "Damn you" look. _He's more funner when he is not the head of a team_.

* * *

"Wahh look Hinata its starting!" Hinata looked towards the stage. Sakura was standing there looking towards the crowd

"Everybody listen to my song and enjoy it!" the stage flashed and pilots got into position.

"Ok lets go guys!" Naruto exclaimed.

_On that day when we decided to depart from despair_

_Only the wind was blowing in front of us_

_My words are cut off time and time again as I feel like telling youAnd while I still can't say anything, I truly feel uneasy, always_

_If they can see tomorrow_

_Then people will live without drawing out their dreams, right?_

Naruto couldn't believe how cool it was to fly towards and around the crowd. _This is so fun._

"Naruto you idiot pay attention you are getting to close to the audience!" Sasuke stated to him over the speaker they had on.

"Yeah I know bastard!"

_Embrace goodbye_

_Embrace love _

_I want to utterly bury the world with my thoughts for you_

_I flew lightly, lightly_

_I cried lots of tears_

_At the edge of our promised place, I want to meet you again_

_I wonder if we're able to become a little stronger when we lose_

_I wonder if we're able to become kinder then before when we are hurt_

_What is the passing time testing?_

_While you're still dignified, kiss and tell me that love is infinite_

Unbeknown to Naruto he hit lighting grid above the stage for getting to close to the stage. Sasuke saw this and flew by his side. Naruto's jetpack started filtering smoke out . He started falling down fast. Sasuke didn't know whether he was going to get there in time to stop his crash. Sasuke made a brash decision he flew down towards the stage and burst out glitter and smoke. He grabbed on to the singer and flew her out before Naruto crashed onto the stage.

Sakura was surprised. She saw the pilot heading towards her but she thought the pilot had everything under control.

"Hey what are you doing!" Sakura glanced up at the pilot that was carrying her in a bridal style. She was surprised that the pilot made a quick decision on fleeing her out. However, this could ruin everything for her.

"Sing" Sakura looked at the pilot. She had never seen a beautiful person like him. She started blushing. But his demand she took in and started singing…later she would get an explanation about this.

_I want to be strong, strong_

_I love you, you_

_Oh love, soar to the edge of the boundless space_

_Eternity is dazzling_

_Suffering is dazzling_

_Oh the prayer seething up endlessly, reach there_

_My thoughts are sleepless_

_Because there's an unfading hope in my hands_

_Embrace goodbye_

_Embrace love_

_I want to utterly bury the world with my thoughts for you_

_I flew lightly, lightly_

_I cried lots of tears_

_At the edge of our promised place, I want to meet you again _

After the small incident Sakura had nothing to worry about neither the pilots, nor the audience.

"What the hell was that! I almost died out there!" Sakura was really mad. Yeah she had to keep a compose face for the audience but seriously were these pilots that pathetic. All the pilots who were participating in helping the crew were lined up and were feeling the wrath of Haruno Sakura.

"Miss Haruno. I would like to apologize and on my behalf I also want to apologize for those two over there." Shikamaru glanced at both Sasuke and Naruto.

"I don't care about your apology…I thought you guys were professionals about your work not amateurs."

"Miss Haruno did your crew not mention we were only students. This was just a practice we need to do in order for us to gain our high ranks in the army ." Sakura ears perked at this. Her manager never mention anything about this. _Damn you Konan, how dare you put my life in danger!"_

"No I want to see punishment for this. Not only was I in danger but also the audience!" Sakura was mad she would not let these amateurs get away with this.

"I could assure you that there will be pu-" before Shikamaru could finish his sentence he was cut off by an unlikely person.

"Quit with your complaining" Sasuke stated with a cold tone. He was already annoyed by this chit-chat they were having but he could not take it anymore he just wanted to leave already.

"You are lucky that nothing happened to you or to anybody but we would take your regards about our piloting skills and practice more" He stated while glaring at Naruto. With that said Sasuke head out the exit door.

Before letting him out of the hook Sakura had to know something. "Hey boy. What's your name?" Sasuke gave no respond and walked out the door. Naruto looked at the retreating back of Sasuke. He got the message it was time for everyone to go. As he walked away something or someone gripped his wrist.

"Tell me… what is that guy's name!" she demanded. Naruto certainly did not want to be at the end of her wrath again.

"His name is Uchiha Sasuke. But forget about him he wont comply to anything you say to him…I on the other hand will…my name is Uzumaki Naruto it's a plea-

"Shut up I didn't ask for your information." Naruto glanced at her ….he took her demanded voice as in "get out of here or else" He started walking away before he heard something unlikely.

"Thank you Naruto" With a smile he kept on walking. Leaving Sakura alone with her thoughts.

"Uchiha Sasuke…hmmm…I promise you this you will be seeing more of me!"

* * *

"Wahhh Hinata wasn't that fun!"

"Yeah it was" They stopped in front the fountain where they met up.

"Well Hinata guess we'll have to split her. And thanks for inviting me!

"N-no thank you f-for coming T-Tenten"

"Hahahaha…you're cute…see you at work tomorrow!" With that said both girls walked opposite ways.

Instead of going home Hinata decided to take a walk in the park. The orange redish sky always made Hinata think about the past. Her eyes started welling up just thinking about it. _Why? There is nothing for me to remember from the past when I don't remember at all. _Hinata could only remember her current memories….the time her brother brought her in …the day she met her friends…the time she knew she wanted to sing

"Sky do you want to listen to my song one more time….please listen to it….

_Now I hear your voice_

_Saying, "Come here"_

_To me who seems to lose to loneliness_

_Now I can see your figure_

_Walking_

_To me who is waiting with eyes closed_

_My heart was clouded by tears_

_Until yesterday…_

Sasuke's eyes caught something as he was walking by the park…it was the most beautiful thing he had seen….a beautiful creature with wings… a beautiful angel. Her singing made him feel embraced…a mothers embrace. He felt safe. He stood there listening her sing. The suns rays and the wind made her look inhuman every second it hit her.

She slowly turned towards Sasuke and started singing to him. Their eyes were locked. To Sasuke it felt like an eternity. Her eyes lost him to a world where there's nothing but sadness.

_Do you remember when our eyes met?_

_Do you remember when our hands touched?_

_It was my first departure for love_

_I love you, so_

_I'm not alone anymore_

_Now that you're here_

Sasuke could only stare at her with awe. He did not know such thing could exist.

He remembered now it was the girl back in Konoha Stadium. He walked towards her and stood next to her.

"You told me you wanted to sing…you really could do it if you really pursue your dream." Sasuke did not know what made him say that. Maybe it was her song that put him in a relaxing state or maybe it was the sight he had seen.

Hinata blushed at the comment coming from Sasuke. Maybe Tenten had been right in following her dream as a singer but she was scared to go at it. What if she got shot down? Or worse nobody liked her songs. Hinata looked up into the sky. _What do you think?_

"T- thank y-you for the a-advice…ummm"

"Sasuke"

"Thank y-you, S-Sasuke"

"The sky is beautiful isn't it, Sasuke?" Sasuke looked up towards the sky it was already dark. He could see the sky cover with shining dots here and there. He didn't think it was beautiful, but the way she put it made it feel beautiful. Both stay quiet for a while. One was pondering on the question. The other was getting nervous for not getting any respond.

"This sky is not beautiful. It is only a diversion for the people who live here to feel like they are at home." Hinata looked at him with a shocked looked. But she understood what he meant.

"Do you think the real sky is more b-beautiful than t-this?"

Sasuke had to ponder on that question until he gave his answer.

"Yes"

Sasuke looked at the sky. Something caught his eyes. It looked like a meteor, but that was impossible. Without a second though he grabbed Hinata and made a run for it. Hinata looked at the fire blaze heading towards them… _brother are you watching_

_

* * *

_I own nothing...the songs nor the charcters nothing....I only own the bad grammar (did I even spell that right?) Please Review~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
